


be it a bother or necessity

by doodle_noodle



Category: Blue Lock (Manga)
Genre: M/M, angsty but not so?, cant believe my first baronagi is angst, domestic angst, i love them and i dont have any excuses for this, other charas are mentioned - Freeform, theres a distance, yea
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-11-15
Updated: 2020-11-15
Packaged: 2021-03-10 00:00:59
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 795
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27574871
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/doodle_noodle/pseuds/doodle_noodle
Summary: They have an unspoken rule, a line they cannot cross.(But there is no line—just a blur. Where should they stop, and where should they stay?)
Relationships: Barou Shouei/Seishirou Nagi
Kudos: 8





	be it a bother or necessity

Nagi has been living with Barou for weeks now—ever since Blue Lock ended. if it wasn't for Reo and Isagi's needless meddling, they wouldn't have even crossed paths, but there they were, in a slightly worn out 2LDK, together. Being people who aren't good at expressing anything other than their default (indifference, distrust, anger, etc.), they haven't discussed jackshit about how they'd go about living together ever since they arrived at the same door weeks ago.

But to their own silent surprise, they didn't need to talk much. Nagi goes one way, Barou goes the other—in a terrifyingly natural way. They also didn't have to talk much about rules, because they only had one. 

A single, definite, golden rule; don't do anything unnecessary. Very simple, very easy to follow. They didn't want to bother each other anyway.

When Barou comes back late, or when Nagi sleeps sprawled out on the couch looking wrecked, it ends with a small scolding at most. _I won't question you, but don't question me either_ —the basis of their relationship. When they sit on the couch, they're at opposite ends, doing their own thing in silence. The distance is comforting.

_Good, even._

But the line between what is necessary and what is a bother isn't much of a line at all, but a blurred gradient, they soon discover. If they could play a multiplayer game together, whether he should ask about what food the other likes for dinner; are they really necessary? The outstretched hand falls and the opened mouth closes shut. They're probably not.

Close friends they went to Blue Lock with ("namely Isagi and his band of devouring weirdos" "you're one to talk") decide to intrude on them one day—bringing bags full of snacks and drinks. A reunion of some sort. The air is slightly bitter, but the sweet candy from a bag someone brought make it a bit better. The distance closes when they're fit between Gagamaru and Ryuusei, and it doesn't feel so bad.

A certain drink Naruhaya brought turns out to have the smallest bit of alcohol in it, so Rin and Kunigami are out like lights. Kunigami takes the couch, as Rin demands for Barou's bed. It wasn't as cute as it sounds.

The two soon find themselves alone (excluding the ones passed out), in their place. Barou mumbles something about traitors as he cleans up the mess in the living room, and Nagi washes the dishes. It's not until they finish do they actually think about where they're going to sleep.

Nagi says it's fine if Barou sleeps on the floor of his room, since he has an extra thick blanket to use as a makeshift bed. It's fine, this is necessary. The other agrees. (So it's not a bother, right?)

The lights are off, and the room is silent. It's cold. Barou tries to sleep and follow his routine, but the shiver of his backbone betrays him, and he curls into himself. He's not very good at hiding things, because Nagi already knows—the white haired boy is just thinking, that's all. 

Should he invite him into his bed? Is that needed? Why does he care about Barou's well-being anyway? No, Barou cooks and cleans; it would be troublesome if he caught a cold. (So it's a necessity, right?)

"Barou," he calls out.

Silence. Then a curt "Mhm," is heard.

"You can sleep here if you're cold. I don't have another blanket to give you." Nagi lifts the covers a bit.

Barou thinks for a while, and as he does so, an uncomfortable atmosphere settles around them. Does he need to do that? He doesn't want to be cold, but isn't that kinda nosy? No, this isn't for Nagi, but for his own sake.

Quietly, he slides into the covers. There's little to no distance on the tiny bed, just back touching back through thin clothes. Warmth seeps into them; the closest they've been.

They sleep well that night.

•••

They lay down in bed that morning with their backs to each other; the sun creeps through the blinds and rests on the sheets in a way that could be described as peaceful. As they do so, they're awake. They both know they are, yet they don't say a word.

_Ah._

_We got too close._

Nagi stands up first. There's a moment of silence that follows the creaking of floorboards, before he says, "Fix the sheets when you stand up."

He knew he didn't have to say that; Barou would have done so anyway, albeit better than him. When he exits the room, it feels just as cold as it usually does, for both of them. There's a certain distance. They're not so sure whether it's comfortable or not anymore.

**Author's Note:**

> i wanted to write this ship so much, and i dare say it's my otp,,,but i never thought the first thing i finish for them would be angst ;-; also this was written in like,,,an hour or so, so pls bear w typos and etc. :DD
> 
> (follow me on twt @ tsumupls bc i need more bllk on the tl, thank u)


End file.
